Be Safe, My Bella
by BattousaiChic
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, she is all ready to face a dull and boring life. But beginning on her first night there, her life is anything BUT dull and boring. She soon meets the intoxicating Edward Cullen and his band of colorful family members.EdwardBella


**Be Safe, My Bella**

By: Battousai Chic

**Author's Notes:** Yay! A new story! Lol. I must tell you, that I am obsessed with "Twilight" and "New Moon." They are VERY addicting books. So, here is my fanfic! I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Edward, myself, and any other characters you meet are NOT the property of BattousaiChic; no matter how much she wishes it. Edward is mine and I am his, so there!

* * *

**Chapter One: His Cold Hard Stare…**

It was a rainy day yet again in Forks and Bella wasn't particularly surprised; Washington was known for its rain. Bella had just moved to this little remote town to live with her father, Charlie. Their relationship was not one which could be called favorable, but bearable to say the least. Her mother had re-married and moved to Florida, giving Bella a choice of whom she wanted to live with. The small town would have been the last place Bella would wish to go, but her mother and Paul were never around, and her father wished to see her more.

When Bella's cab stopped in front of a little house set on the edge of the woods, she grabbed her bags and stepped out. Dragging the heavy luggage up the gravel driveway, Bella heaved everything onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

The door creaked open to reveal a scruffy man with small bags under his eyes, "Bella!" he smiled widely. Holding the door open with his foot, he happily pulled in some of her luggage. Once inside, an awkward silence filled the room for a moment until Charlie broke it, "Bella," he said again, lightly hugging her. " How are you? And Renee…Paul?"

Bella knew her father mostly wished to know of her mother. She was not so young and naive to miss the fact that he still loved her; an easy glance around the living room would prove this. Dusty photos decorated almost every counter-top. Bella smiled inadvertently, "Fine, we're all fine." She looked down and away.

Another quiet silence.

Charlie shifted his weight and swayed his arms slightly, "Well," he said as he exhaled, "I bet you're tired. I'll let you unpack and rest; you know where your room is." He smiled on last smile and returned to the couch in front of the TV. Bella heaved her luggage up the two-part staircase, strongly regretting letting Renee persuade her into buying more clothes. Once at the top, Bella strolled past the bathroom and into her bedroom.

The room inside was somewhat plain and exactly how she had left it last. Her bed sat neatly across the room in front of the window. Slowly, she dragged her suitcases into the room, shut the door and collapsed on her bed. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Bella?" Charlie opened the door and peaked his head through.

"Yea?"

"I forgot to tell you that dinner's at seven."

"What are we having?" She asked, still sprawled on her bed.

"Pizza."

Figures. Bella knew better than to expect anything more than pizza, fish or leftovers; her father never cooked. She sighed inwardly, "Okay, I'm going to unpack now."

"I'll call you when it's ready." And he was gone.

Bella understood Charlie's awkward position but she couldn't bring herself to be enthusiastic about living out here. She was beginning to fear that her future years were going to be dull and uneventful. Sitting up in resignation from her thoughts, Bella turned on the alarm clock radio that sat on the nightstand and began to unpack. She was going to have to get used to the new cold weather and damp air. Back in her old home before her mother and Paul moved to Florida, the weather was so warm and the atmosphere so tranquil. It was going to take a while to get used to.

The rain rapped against the window as the room gradually grew darker and colder. Bella had pulled on a thick hood when she realized she was shivering. She didn't have much in the way of room décor, mainly just a variety of clothes and things. Setting her last frame on her dresser and stashing away the suitcases, Bella shoved her hands in her hoody pocket and tread down the stairs. Charlie was at the door paying the pizza delivery guy. He eyed Bella curiously before saying goodnight and walking back to his car.

"Oh Bella, perfect timing!" Charlie carried the pizza through the living room and into the small kitchen. He set the box on the counter and retrieved some plates. Bella sat at the table, quietly watching. He followed gingerly and gave her a slice of pizza, the same silence ensued.

"Would you like some soda?" Charlie picked at his food.

"No thanks."

Silence.

"So…what have you been up to lately? Are you excited for school tomorrow?" he asked casually.

Excited? Bella dread the time when everyone would stare at her and ask questions. The last thing she wanted was attention. "I don't know. I'm curious to see how my classes will turn out, but I really don't know anybody. I wish they wouldn't stare either, it's annoying." Bella made a face.

"Aw Bells, you'll make friends in no time. Trust me, you'll be fine, all the kids here are nice-especially the Cullen's." Charlie took a bite of his pizza.

Bella feigned interest, "The Cullen's? Who are they?"

Her father's eyes beamed with appraisal, "They are a very prestigious family, however many don't agree with me, " he scowled at his half-eaten pizza. "Dr. Cullen is one very good doctor and his kids are very well-behaved, though slightly distant."

Bella thought about his words for a moment, wondering if they could be potential friends in this dreary place, "Why don't people like the Cullen's?"

Charlie frowned.

"They're disliked just because they're a little different. That, and the people are jealous."

Bella cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow, "Jealous of what?"

"Their money and status. They are prestigious, like I said. Grande house in the woods and everything, though I've never seen it."

The thought quietly for a time, eating their pizza in silence. Bella knew she should say something and decided to make a poor effort, "So how have you been dad?" The word slipped from her lips unwillingly, though she knew Charlie preferred it; even if he didn't seem to fit the part.

"Oh, very well thank you." He grabbed another slice of pizza and sat back down. "Things here have been pretty good, nothing truly unusual, just the regular rascals." He chuckled to himself. Charlie was a sheriff of the town and was well respected by the people.

Bella got another slice as well and looked around the bare kitchen, "Everything seems the same…"

Charlie smiled, embarrassed, "You know me, not much of a decorator."

Bella laughed in agreement, "Yea, that was always mom's job."

She immediately regretted having mentioned her mother when Charlie stood to clean his plate. With his back to her, he casually asked again, "So how is she? Really?"

Bella sighed, "She's fine dad. Actually, she's happy as ever because of her new job, and home."

Charlie frowned, "Well that's good…"

Grief hung in the air and Bella decided it was time for her to escape to her room. She never liked being caught in the situation between her mother and father. She stood and rinsed her plate as well. "Okay, well I'm going upstairs. I still have to get my school things together and get a shower. Then I'm going to bed. Night dad." She leaned sideways and gave her father a small hug in an attempt to keep things light.

"Night Bells, see you tomorrow."

Bella made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom across from the landing. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the bathroom light. It was a small, quaint little room with a small shower next to the window. After turning on the water, Bella unlatched the window and opened it. Down across the lawn a black figure caught her attention. He stood just in the shadow of the trees with his arms crossed, watching her. He began to pace with his eyes piercing hers; she seemed to be locked in his glare. Suddenly without warning, he was gone and Bella was free to blink a few times, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. But her body had seemed frozen, unable to breathe as she became fiercely locked in his cold stare. Bella shook her head, and shred her clothes before stepping lightly into the shower. 'Maybe things weren't going to be so dull; especially if my mind continues to imagine things.' Bella thought and frowned. She hoped that that wouldn't be the case; the last thing she needed was to be named the crazy new delusional girl at school. She wrung her hair in the water and let the droplets willingly cleanse it as she burrowed her thoughts into guessing what the next day would bring. However, she needen't think hard, she was used to people avoiding her or annoying her for that matter.

Later that night, Bella tossed in her sleep restlessly and the blankets became entwined around her thin, pale legs. She sat up quickly, breathing hard and looking out the window towards the moon. It was high in the sky with barely any clouds whisking around it. On the ground, she could find evidence of what she had seen earlier. Lying back down and resting on her side, Bella eventually fell asleep again.

A creak from the far corner of her room forced Bella to wake yet again. She opened her eyes and paused, waiting to hear it again. "Dad?" She rolled around to face the door, but no one was there. Slowly Bella rolled back onto here side, and another creak sounded. She felt her bed lower under the pressure of some unknown being. Someone was sitting behind her! Bella's heart skipped a beat and she unwillingly forced herself to roll and see who or what it was. She gasped in horror when the man she saw before, loomed down on her, placing his mouth on her neck. Bella felt a searing pain and struggled to free herself. The creature growled and bit harder and deeper into her succulent skin. Bella screamed..

Quickly Bella sat up in response to her own scream. Her hair stuck to her half dampened face. She clasped a hand to her throat in pure agony. "I-it was a dream?" She asked herself aloud. Quietly, she tiptoed off the bed and in front of the mirror. She tilted her head this way and that, looking for the marks, but found none. The girl caressed her neck in confusion and soon noticed her clock.

Six twenty-five in the morning.

Bella groaned and dragged herself to the closet, it was time to get ready for school. She pulled out a pair of plain blue jeans and a maroon sweater. Quickly she pulled them on and ran down the stairs for breakfast. Charlie was already up and was just heading out the door for work. "Morning dad," She mumbled.

"Hey, are you okay there kiddo? I heard you moaning in your sleep last night. Homesick huh?" Bella decided not to correct him and nodded, she didn't feel in the mood to explain her vivid nightmare. "Well then, I'm off to work. Have a good first day at school!" He beamed and stepped out into the rain.

Bella was not ready for this; she was too tired and in no mood to deal with staring and gossiping. Though, despite her reluctance, she forced herself to down her cereal and continue getting ready so as not to be late on her first day. As she stepped out the door, Bella immediately froze. In her driveway stood an old pick-up truck.

She looked around dumbly wondering who's it was. But after walking up to it, Bella noticed keys in the ignition and opened the door. A letter sat on the driver's seat and she picked it up. It read '_Bella dear, just something I figured you might like to get you to school. Hope you like it! Don't be late!"_

Bella gawked and blinked in amazement. Charlie had gotten her a truck! Her very own truck! She quickly got in so as to test it. When she turned the keys in the ignition, the truck's booming sound cut through the air, scaring a few birds from their perches. Bella smiled and put it into gear. She pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Even though it was loud and a bit slow, Bella loved it. It was perfect for her! She would definitely have to thank Charlie numerous amounts of times when he gets home later that night.

When Bella pulled into the school parking lot, all the head turned in her direction. She blushed, "Great, exactly what I didn't want, attention." Bella hastened for an open spot and immediately cut the engine. Pulling the hair from her face and grabbing her bag, Bella stepped out of her new truck to face her day of torture. But she just stood there, transfixed yet again. Wind and rain slapped at her face, blowing her hair across her vision. Between the strands blocking her view, Bella saw the man, or rather _teen_, leaning against the wall, watching her. She blinked and pulled her hair back away from her face again. But he was gone, nowhere to be found. Bella's brows furrowed in confusion as she made to get out of the rain. Who _was_ this guy???

* * *

**End of Chapter One!**

**Soon to come, Chapter Two!**


End file.
